Betrothed
by Tumbling-into-oblivion
Summary: Hermione is in a forced marriage to the crown prince of Slytherin. She doesn't want go and she has a minor secret that will soon cause major problems. But is she actually falling for the Prince, who wants this no more than she does? AU, Dramione, strong language, and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione passed the hallway awaiting entrance into the throne room. She was desperate to get in there since they were discussing her fate. She tugged impatiently on the sleeves of her gown, thoroughly pissed.

"You can come in now, Princess," a page informed her. He wore the traditional red pullover with a lion on the front. The Gryfindor crest.

Hermione stormed into the room while her wild brown curls and skirt billowed around her. Her mother, Minerva, sat at the head of the table. A crown sat hap hazardously upon her head while she argued violently with the man next to her. Her older brother and the crown prince of Gryfindor, Harry, looked bored as the adults argued around him. Several of the higher ups in court were there as well. She spotted the man she least wanted to see out of the corner of her eye and hurried in the opposite direction to stand beside Harry.

"How goes it?" she asked him warily.

"Bad. There's just no way around it," he said sympathetically. The 'it' he was referring to was a marriage contact forged between her late father and a late Slytherin king. It gave her hand, no matter how unwilling she was in the matter, to the crown prince of Slytherin. She had never actually had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the prince but Harry had. And from what he had told her it left little room for hope about a happy future. If only their idiot father, who went simply by Dumbledore, hadn't insisted upon it. And now she had no way out.

Queen Minerva finally stopped arguing at the sight of her unhappy and on the verge of having a mental breakdown daughter.

"Honey…" the Queen started but Hermione cut her off.

"What's done is done. It's not your fault that Father arranged a marriage contract at my birth we failed to know about until we read his will," Hermione said truthfully. It was important for her that her mother understood this most definitely was not her fault.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I suppose I must pack. Ginny, could you help me?" Hermione said as she left as quickly as humanly possible. Ginny followed her faking a smile.

Hermione broke down by the time they reached her room. Her sobs were long and mournful. She was grieving the life she could have had if not for the marriage contract. The man she could have loved, but was for obvious reasons currently avoiding. She did was she always did when she was upset. She cussed and threw things. It probably wasn't the healthiest way to deal with anger, but it sure as hell got the job done.

"That bloody bastard I'm forced to marry," she screamed while she smashed a particularly expensive vase. When she was finally through the angry faze of pisiness she sank to the floor and cried some more. Ginny rubbed her shoulders while sobs raked them.

"Don't spend too much time mourning the past or the future, which you can't change. Focus on the present, which you can change and is putty in your hands right now," Ginny told her. She did that sometimes, spouting random pearls of wisdom. Hermione found it rather annoying but her brother couldn't seem to get enough. He was to be married to Ginny the upcoming fall. He got to pick his spouse, but Hermione sure as hell didn't. She tore off the bracelet that symbolized she was being courted angrily. The relationship she had built over the last year had been destroyed in one day, by her late father no less.

"There's no point in delaying this any farther. Let's pack," Hermione decided. She and Ginny packed up everything Hermione could possibly want or need after she left. It's better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it.

All the while Hermione pushed down the nagging urge to tell someone her giant secret. It was too appalling though, no woman had ever done it before. She was unsure if Queen Minerva knew of it, but then was sure she didn't. Her mother was sharp and if she was aware of what Hermione was up to she would end it in days. It was not exactly a respectable thing for a soon-to-be queen to do. But she couldn't ignore it forever. Sooner or later the big secret of hers would come to her if she didn't go to it.

"The Queen says that there will be a Dragon Rider to accompany you. I hope its Charlie, I trust him very much, if only because he's my brother," Ginny informed her. In this land, dragons were an issue. Not so much anymore, but that's because of something else entirely; a pact that allowed a select few to become Dragon Riders. They were all men, they were all the best, and they all had fought hard for it. They were greatly admired, but also chastised for devoting so much of their lives to such hostile creatures. Secretly Hermione thought the bond they shared was beautiful. Of the riders, 7 were Gryfindors. There was also 3 Ravenclaw, 2 Slytherin, and a single Hufflepuff. The dragon's chose who they belonged to, but the chosen almost belonged to them.

"I'm ready," Hermione finally decided as she stuffed her last gown into a truck. They would waste no time- she was to depart later that day.

"See him one last time," Ginny said, "You have to tell him it's over or he'll pine over you for years." Hermione knew she was right and agreed to one last meeting. It would be a painful goodbye, but a necessary one.

It didn't take long to find the man she was looking for. He hung around their usual meeting point. He seemed to know she would come.

They just stood there and stared for what seemed like an eternity before he closed the distance and pulled her into a rough kiss. She reluctantly broke off and the words stuck in her throat. She was about to throw away the entire future she had so carefully planned for herself, and she hated her father for it. How could he? Finally she found the courage to speak.

"It's over Ron. I'm leaving today. I'm marrying him," Hermione said. It was short and blunt, like it would have to be for it to get through to him.

"You don't even know him. How could you just give up on us?" Ron choked out, obviously hurt.

"Like I have a choice in the matter," Hermione snapped.

Little did she know the Prince she was engaged to was having a similar argument in his own land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No," Draco shouted for what seemed like the millionth time, "I will not marry someone I don't love. Do you understand how unfair this is? I didn't even get a chance at love. And how do you know my bride-to-be hasn't already fallen in love. It's not fucking fair to destroy her life like that!"

Despite his pleas, King Lucius (who happened to be his father) refused to break the contract. He knew that in Gryffindor Queen Minerva had fought viciously to get her daughter out of it, but his father couldn't be budged.

"You will marry her and that it final," King Lucius said, "She's a delightful girl, really. She's intelligent, feisty, and from what I hear quite beautiful."

"But she doesn't love me. I don't love her," he muttered.

"You will though, your mother and I do now," Lucius replied. Draco had to bite his tongue. He knew otherwise about his mother's opinion of her husband, and it involved many words not appropriate for court.

Draco stormed out of the room pissed and ready to kill a man. He ran into Blaise on the way out, who waited for Draco's news on the matter.

"I'm stuck," Draco announced. Blaise sighed and smiled at Draco sympathetically.

"Maybe some good will come out of this," Blaise said as he tried to make Draco feel better.

"As much good as I would get from wrestling a dragon," Draco muttered as he wallowed in his self-pity. The boys continued to walk until they came upon the arena. Draco grabbed his sword and turned to Blaise, raising an eyebrow in question. Blaise nodded and retrieved his own sword.

In the center of the arena the boys circled each other while the awaited an opening. Both were seasoned fighters, Draco was best in the land and Blaise was not far behind.

Draco charged at Blaise and brought his sword down in a long arc. Instantly Blaise raised his own weapon to deflect the attack, but Draco was faster. He whirled around, hitting knees and arms as he controlled the sword with unmatched precision and speed. When they were through Draco stood with his blade pressed against Blaise's neck.

"Dead," he whispered into Blaise's ear before walking out of the arena and back to his room to sulk. They both were covered in a film of sweat and grime he would need to clean off prior to the Princess's arrival.

Hermione entered the pale carriage with a sad parting sigh. Ron stood among the well-wisher's who saw her off, but he wore a blank expression she had seen all too often. It was the kind he used when he detached himself from the world. She had hoped he would be encouraging, but his selfishness had taken over.

Her mother climbed into the carriage with her and took a seat on the opposite side. She gave Hermione a weak smile before she turned back to Harry.

"Try not to burn down Gryffindor in my absence, will you? Kingdom's are rather hard to replace," Queen Minerva said to her son.

Harry laughed and replied, "Why of course mother. I bid thee well, sister, may you find happiness in your new home." He normally didn't speak so formally, but the large crowd around them forced them all to observe the formalities.

With a lurch the carriage left and took Hermione away from her home. In this home, the only one she had ever known, she had loved, lived, and most importantly, harbored a giant secret.

"How are you fairing, honey," her mother asked. Hermione thought on it for a moment, truly pondering the question. How was she? It was not just good or bad anymore. She was being uprooted and whisked away without a say in the matter to a man she had never even met. How did she feel? Pretty bloody bad. This was all too fucked up for her to wrap her mind around.

"Alright, given the circumstances," she finally replied. It was a giant lie, but she wanted her mother to lose not sleep over her predicament.

"Oh, honey, I know you really liked Ron," her mother said mournfully.

"Time heals all wounds, I shall be fine, given time," Hermione said, choking back tears that threatened to spill over.

What Hermione didn't mention was that time had never been in her favor. This was the worst possible time for this to be happening. She still had yet to reveal her secret, and dangerous it was. Given a few more months her and Ron may have already been wed, and voided the contract. All this exchange had shown her was that _time fucks everyone._

"Have you thought about grandchildren? I don't want to pressure you, but it would warm my old heart to have one," the queen said carefully, aware Hermione was still quite hostile.

"I considered it with Ron, but mother I've never even _seen_ this man before! It's possible though, I've always been fond of having a large family," Hermione replied.

Hermione focused on the passing scenery to pass the time. Trees dominated the landscape, marking the border between the two nations. Birds flew merrily through the treetop and mocked Hermione. They were free to do as they please, and she was not.

Her mind turned to Ron, the last place she wanted it. They had met in court when Ginny, who was Hermione's only real friend, had introduced them. They had hit it off right away and he asked to court her a month later. Relieved Hermione was happy with a noble instead of a member of the lower class her mother had graciously allowed the relationship.

Hermione finally got her little bracelet that let it be seen she was no longer available. And for the first time since her father's death, she was happy. Of course, that's when the whole secret thing started. She had to hide it from everyone, including Ron who she would one day marry.

Or so she thought anyway. All she could focus on now was the secret that made her stomach churn. At the same time it was a huge key to her happiness.

"We're coming up on the castle, Maladies," the driver said. Hermione looked out the window for a first glance at her new home.

The castle was less inviting than her home one, but not entirely cold. A grey stone made up the walls. Much to Hermione's relief, there was no moat. A giant archway led into the main garden. There were 8 towers by her count, and the castle was gigantic. What could they possibly need all those rooms for? Banners bearing the Slytherin crest, a green a silver serpent, blew in the gentle summer breeze. _Welcome to hell_ Hermione thought to herself with apprehension.

"Welcome home baby," Queen Minerva said her eyes misty.

"Welcome home," Hermione repeated, unsure how she felt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione savored her last moment of freedom, as fleeting as it was, before she stepped out of the carriage. There was a large welcoming committee; the King and Queen, several knights, her new lady-in-waiting, and a man she assumed was the Prince. He was fairly muscular, but not grossly so. His platinum hair practically glowed in the sun light and his piercing grey eyes were trained on her. She had to admit he was quite attractive and easily beat Ron, but she didn't love him. Plus, he had quite the reputation of being a total ass.

"M'lady," the Prince said as he strode toward her and kissed her hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Hermione," she said slightly uncomfortable.

"Draco. Just Draco," he replied with a smirk. God that sarcastic smirk of his was going to drive her nuts.

"Shall we stroll in the gardens?" he asked. She nodded, painfully aware that she couldn't say no.

"Mother, Father," he bade them farewell before he pulled her into the vast garden. Once they were out of sight she pulled her hand forcefully from his.

"Don't touch me like that," she growled.

"Before you right me off as a total ass, hear me out," he pleaded.

She thought it over before she finally replied, "Proceed."

"Thank you," he said, his expression softened with relief, "So I know you don't want this. I don't either. I wanted to marry for love and I didn't even get the chance to find it."

"I did," Hermione interrupted him, "I planned on marrying that man. Now I can't."

"I'm sorry," he replied sympathetically. Hermione's mind whirled trying to analyze what was happening. Everything she had heard from Harry had her come here prepared to hate the man before her. And much to her disbelief, she didn't.

"I propose we try to be happy. Obviously no romantic stuff yet, except what we'll have to do for show in public. I think it's best we just try to be friends," Draco said.

"I'd like that," Hermione said sincerely.

"Thank you for giving this a chance. I want you to be prepared for me to kiss you at our wedding in 2 days though," he said nervously.

"I am. It's important no one else knows of this, and I've spent my whole life pretending and hiding things," Hermione said.

There was an awkward silence while Hermione got up the guts to ask something.

"Do you have an archery range?" she finally asked.

"Archery range?" he replied puzzled.

"Yes. You know with the bows and targets so you can practice shooting?" Hermione snapped.

"I know it's just… I didn't know you could shoot. Most girls don't take up archery," he said.

"Most girls don't swordfight or joust or wield axes either. I'm not like most girls," she smirked.

"I think I like that," he replied with a laugh. He led her to the range which was close by and let her look through the bows. She didn't have one here, and wanted the perfect one. She finally pulled one off the rack along with a quiver full of arrows.

She squared up to the target quite aware that Draco was watching her. She pulled an arrow free from the quiver she had secured on her back and clipped it into the string. With a deep breath she drew the string back to her cheek and pressed it against her lips. She aimed, took a deep breath, and fired.

The arrow hit the target dead center with a satisfying thud.

"Lucky shot," Draco suggested. Hermione just smiled at him and proceeded to fire 4 more arrows into the center before she split the arrow already in it in half.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Draco said, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I taught myself out of necessity," she replied curtly.

"What was the necessity?" he asked.

"A secret," she said before she attempted to hide her panic with a smirk. She couldn't tell him; not yet anyway. It was a deal-breaker.

"Okay" he said with a nod. He didn't press any further, "Do I get to see some swordplay now?"

"Only if you're prepared to have your ass handed to you," she said.

After she ran back to the carriage for her sword, which prompted many wild looks, she faced Draco sword drawn.

"Scared Draco?" she insinuated with another smirk.

"You wish," he retorted as he raised his weapon to meet hers. She grinned at him.

They started exchanging blows slowly but soon it was a flurry of movement. Hermione deflected a stab at her chest with a lazy flick before she trapped his blade with her own and disarmed him. It was practically child's play for her, but she bit her tongue in an attempt to save his pride.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she whirled around on her heel to face them. She forgot she still had her sword raised though, and she waved it unintentionally at the newcomer.

He put his hands in the air before he called to her, "Oi, put that thing down before you run someone through, milady."

"This is Blaise," Draco introduced him with a smile, "He knows."

"Hello there. I'm Hermione. Not you're typical Princess, as you have seen," she joked.

"That was the bloody best sword fighting I've ever seen. Where'd you learn it?" Blaise exclaimed.

"I taught myself. Out of…"

"Necessity," Draco finished for her, "The same secret as before."

"I'm a girl of many secrets," she countered as a smile worked its way onto her lips, "But yes. The holy mother of all secrets would be the one I'm referring to."

"And I still don't get to know?"

"Nope. You'll have to earn my favor first," she disclosed.

"Okay. How about a horseback ride tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yes, on the grounds I can wear what I normally would and can have my own horse," she conceded.

"Of course," he scoffed. Hermione laughed. She wasn't sure what she felt just yet, but this was turning out better than she expected.

And how much more could she ask for?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke disoriented and confused. It took her a moment before she remembered where she was.

The Queen had graciously led her to a guest room she would use until her marriage to Draco. Then it was expected they would share a room, but Hermione had already known that. The room was currently was occupied mostly by her trunks which were strewn everywhere.

A good sized bed was pushed against the wall and a dresser stood in the corner with a mirror. She sighed before she opened up and trunk and rooted through it for one of the outfits she typically wore riding.

Satisfied with what she had found she made her way into the attached bathroom to freshen up and fix her hair. She washed her face before she turned back to a more pressing matter- the rat's nest that was her hair.

After Hermione wrestled with it for a half an hour she finally just pinned it down on the back of her head in a tight knot. She picked out a square cloth from the clothing she had brought in and tied it onto her head. Once she was satisfied it covered all of her hair she hastily got dressed and left to find the stables.

Hermione chanced upon the stables quickly and rushed inside to admire the horses. She missed the thrill one got from riding horses since she hadn't done so in such a long time. It hadn't been necessary after the _thing_ happened. She pushed the secret from her thoughts before it ruined her day.

"Well you're up early," Draco observed as he walked and joined her.

"I'm excited," she admitted, "It's been a while since I've last ridden a horse."

"The way you said that makes it sound like you've been riding something else instead," Draco pointed out suspiciously.

"No, no," Hermione said with a laugh, "That's preposterous." She was thankful Draco didn't push the subject any further.

"What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" he asked instead. His face of shock was enough to make her double over in laughter.

"What I normally wear. I find trousers are much more durable that dresses, which I typically rip to shreds much to my maid's displeasure," Hermione said as she laughed. It was typical that men reacted this way.

Draco laughed along with her, and for a moment everything felt normal again.

"Did you pick a horse yet," he asked. Hermione shook her head; she hadn't been there long enough to have looked. Draco grabbed her hand and led her about. All the while he pointed out specific traits of all the horses so she could pick the one she needed.

"This is Thunderstrom," Draco said as he pointed to a pure black stallion in the stall, "He's the fastest horse here, but he won't let anyone ride him."

"That's the one," she announced as she stepped into Thunderstrom's cell.

"Hermione! Oi, you'll get hurt. Please come back here," he pleaded but she continued on anyway. It wasn't the first time she had approached a dangerous creature. The horse just needed some love and a firm hand. Hermione could give that to him.

The horse met Hermione half way. She raised her hand up tentatively and prepared herself to pull back if Thunderstrom proved hostile. The horse pushed his nose against her hand softly and whinnied. With a dumb smile plastered on her face Hermione emerged with Thunderstrom in tow.

"Let's ride," Hermione said. She expertly saddled Thunderstrom in twice the time Draco had saddled his own steed, Linnest. If there's one thing she had learned in the past year it was how to saddle up fast.

They rode through the countryside while Draco narrated what she had seen. By the time they got back to the stables it was well past noon, and about time for Hermione to have tea with the Queens.

"You sure you'll fare okay, milady?" Draco asked her. She was a little surprised by his concern but she didn't let it show.

"It's not the first time I've been subject to tea with royalty," she snapped playfully.

She practically ran up to the Queen's sitting room so that she arrived in time. She didn't get to change however, and her audience of the Queen for the first time would not be started like she would have liked.

"Oh heavens child! Why did thee not change?" Queen Minerva asked.

"She's fine," Draco's mother said while she waved her hand, "It's nice to see that Draco won't be marrying some worthless wench who doesn't know a sword from a fork." Hermione decided to take that as a compliment.

"So dear, how was your ride?" Minerva asked.

"Marvelous. I rode Thunderstrom; he was magnificent," Hermione told her. She couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face as she smiled at the memory. Draco's mother practically choked on her tea.

"You rode Thunderstrom?" she exclaimed. Hermione nodded bewildered.

"I'm impressed," the Queen said, "I'm Narcissa by the way; first name only. No calling me Queen or some horse shit like that."

"Well… Narcissa… Thank you," Hermione said. She was slightly taken aback by the Queen's boisterous manor, but decided she liked it.

"No problem my dear. Please tell me you've taken a liking to Draco. I would hate for you to feel forced into it, like I did," Narcissa sighed.

Hermione thought about it. She honestly shouldn't have liked him at all since he proved to be a significant danger to her secret. But she did what she always did; she lied through her teeth.

"He seems splendid. Not to worry Narcissa, I could see myself very happy with him." _If my secret doesn't kill him first_ she mentally added.

"Good, good," Narcissa said.

Hermione thought about how much she needed to address her secret right now. It was giving her a headache to ignore it as she was.

"I think I'm going for a walk in the forest," Hermione told them.

"Do take a guard dear," her mother said.

"No," Hermione said as she paused at the door.

"No? Dear, your mother is right. There are many dangers…"

"No," Hermione repeated, "This I must face alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When his mother informed him Hermione had disappeared into the woods, worried didn't really cover the emotions he felt. Sure, she was a bloody good fighter and could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but feel _he_ should have been doing that.

_She's in love with someone else_ he told himself. But that didn't stop the fact he loved her already, as insane as that was. His whole body ached from the pain that came from the thought of never seeing her again.

It was insane, but she was everything he needed and more. She was gorgeous, smart, could fight, and so much more. He _wanted _to be married to her, but not like this. He wanted her to love him back.

Hermione ended up emerging from the woods a few hours later, bloody and bruised.

"Who did this to you?" Draco exclaimed. He wanted to find the person responsible for her pain and kill them.

_Woah, Draco. Calm down_ he told himself.

"I did this to myself," she muttered, "How could I be so stupid?"

"Please tell me what happened," Draco begged as he wiped the blood off her face carefully.

"I can't. It's a secret," Hermione said.

"Like hell it is! You can tell me Hermione. We're going to be _married," _Draco exclaimed.

"I can't tell you. Not yet," she whimpered.

What could possibly be so bad she couldn't tell him? Didn't she understand he didn't care?

It felt like his heart was broken into a million pieces over a girl that's heart wasn't his in the first place.

sSsSsSsSs

Hermione cursed herself for how close of a call that had been. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but it was too dangerous. Too much was at stake.

She sighed before she locked herself in her room. Hermione's world was going to shit and there was nothing she could do about it.

sSsSsSsSs

Hermione opened her eyes ready to murder whoever had woken her before dawn. Her eyes opened to see an ecstatic Ginny, and two Queens. She was going to be married today, which meant she was subject to dresses, make-up, and a God-awful hairdo.

That's why she was so shocked when an hour later she stood in front of a floor length mirror happy with her appearance. Ginny had managed to tame her bed head into long, soft curls that tumbled down her back. Narcissa had done her make-up, just lightly, to accent her eyes. Her mother seemed to be more of a supervisor since she couldn't stop crying.

It broke Hermione's heart to see her mother like that, but they had to go. One of the things that were essential was that none of the countrymen ever learned that the marriage lack loved.

"Ready, dear?" Her mother asked. Hermione nodded and climbed into the carriage that was going to take her to the cathedral. She pretended she was on her way to marry Ron to keep herself from crying.

When they got to the church Hermione was surprised to see that Harry waited for her outside the doors.

"I thought you had to stay home," Hermione gasped. She was beyond happy to have her brother here. She wrapped him into a tight hug and breathed in the scent of home.

"I came to walk you down the aisle, seeing Father certainly can't," he joked.

"Thank you," she said as she took his arm. Together they walk down the aisle to where Draco and his mother waited for them. That was tradition in the kingdoms; mothers gave away sons and fathers gave away daughters. By the time they made it up to the alter Hermione sobbed loudly. Draco was sweet, but Ron held her heart. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.

"Who gives away this woman?" the Priest asked.

"I do, sir," Harry announced. Hermione started to cry even harder. Hopefully onlookers took it as happy tears.

"And who gives away this man?" the Priest asked again.

"I do, sir," Narcissa said.

"Let us bind these two young people in holy matrimony," the Priest announced.

While the Priest rambled on Draco caught her eye through the tears that fell.

'You okay,' he mouthed to her. She nodded to him, once again she lied. No she was _not_ okay. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops before she disappeared into the woods forever.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" the Priest asked Draco.

"I do," he said before he slipped a ring onto her finger. Hermione cried more; it was really over. What was she going to do about her giant secret? It was just too much to handle.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" the Priest asked Hermione.

"I do," she whispered. She slipped the ring into his finger and smiled weakly at him.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Draco cupped her face gently and whispered to her, "I'm sorry, but I have to." And then their lips connected, softly at first, but the kiss was deepened instantly. All thoughts of Ron went right out the window as Draco kissed her. It felt like someone had lit her on fire. Ron kisses had never made her feel like that.

"Save it for the bedroom," Blaise called out. That's when they pulled away and looked at each other in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen; she loved Ron.

They left the ceremony and didn't breathe a word to each other the whole way back to the castle.

sSsSsSsSs

"Fucking wedding," Hermione muttered as she fired another arrow at the target. She should have been at the reception, but she needed to blow off some steam. She fired the next arrow and split the first one in half.

"You know, that's why we're running out of arrows," Draco joked as he came to join her. Hermione didn't reply to him, she refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded. He sounded so gentle; Ron was never gently like that. _Stop comparing them_ she chastised herself.

"What do you want?" she growled as she fired another arrow. Draco walked over and pulled the bow from her hands.

"You felt something earlier, didn't you?" Draco asked wild eyed.

"So what if I did?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I did to. Maybe this isn't the worst thing to happen to us," he whispered. She thought about it; he was handsome, gentle, sweet, kind, and quite the warrior. He was nothing like Ron, but that's what made him so perfect, Hermione decided. He looked at her like he might break into a million pieces, and it tugged at her heartstrings. Maybe it wasn't the best action, given the situation, but she _needed_ to.

She leaned in and kissed him.

As they stood there, lip-locked, everything felt like it could be okay. The kiss gave them so much hope and sparked love they were both desperate to have.

"I think I'm falling for you," Draco whispered.

"Me too," Hermione replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco woke up stiff and quite tired still. The floor was not exactly a featherbed.

Since they kissed a week ago Hermione had fallen into a depression, and part of it included not acknowledging the kiss had ever occurred. Draco went along with it; he didn't want to lose her for good. Even if it meant he had to offer to sleep on the floor in order to make sure she was comfortable. He realized what had woke him up before the break of dawn, Hermione sobbed loudly in the bathroom.

He thought about how she had been over the last week. Every day she was gone in the woods from noon to 6 in the evening, and she always returned worse for the wear. Over the week she had been worn down to a shell of the girl she was on their wedding day. Bags always drooped under her eyes, an ever-present reminder that she no longer slept at night. Draco tried to comfort her best he could, but lately she pushed him away more forcefully than before.

He got up and walked into the bathroom where Hermione sat sobbing. She looked awful, her eyes were puffy and swollen and the normally put together girl had fallen apart in front of his eyes. He knelt down next to her a wrapped her into a fierce hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked hesitantly. If he pushed her too much he was sure she would shatter.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed into his shoulder, "I didn't ask him. Oh, why didn't I think to ask him first? How could I be so stupid? He wants to meet you or he's leaving. I can't lose him, but if you meet him then I'll surely lose you." Draco held her while he processed what she had said.

"Hermione, you need to understand that makes no fucking sense. Who is he? Please tell me. I won't freak out," Draco assured her.

"I couldn't explain it. I'd have to show you," she sobbed violently into his neck.

"Then show me," he said gently.

"Do you promise not to leave?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course not," he said, though he was unsure about it.

"Let's go then," she sighed. She led him out of the castle to the sparring areas where they collected their swords. Hermione also stopped and grabbed a bow.

"This is dangerous, and you can't tell anyone," Hermione warned him. She gave him that one last chance to back out before they left.

"Danger is my middle name," he joked.

"Draco, be serious," she snapped.

He looked at the girl in front of him and studied her. She looked frightened, her hair was wild from sleep, and her eyes were even more so. She was scared, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Only he couldn't, or she would leave, and he couldn't have that. He thought back to the way she had acted just two days ago when they went ridding together.

_ Hermione laughed at him as she flew past on Thunderstrom. _

_ "You can't catch me," she taunted. For a minute the perpetual sadness she had fallen into vanished as he chased her down the path._

_ "Alright, let's play a game," Hermione suggested as they stopped at a creek and watered their horses._

_ "What game do you want to play?" Draco asked intrigued._

_ "Truth. It's simple, you just ask anything and the person has to answer. The only thing off the table is my secret, because here and now is not the right time to tell you," Hermione explained._

_ "Fair enough," Draco decided, "You first."_

_ "Did you love someone prior to our wedding?"_

_ Draco thought about it before answering, "No, no one besides my mother." This got a laugh out of Hermione, and it was good to hear her laugh again. "What about you? Tell me about this mystery man."_

_ Hermione's eyes darkened. "He was… different than you in every way. He had fire-red hair and bluish eyes. But he wasn't smart, that's for sure. I didn't ever have intelligent conversations with that boy. I just… needed someone to love me I think, and he was there. I certainly never planned on getting as attached to him as I did. It's just… I got to choose him, you know? I wanted something that was mine for a change. Then his sister Ginny, you remember her from the wedding? Well she and Harry got engaged and then they found the will… and everything went to shit. I don't mind this, it's just not what I planned. And no one here likes me, Draco. The only thing worse than having absolutely no control over your life is being forced to live it with people that hate you," Hermione admitted._

_ "Are you excited to have the crown?"_

_ Draco pondered the question. Was he excited? "No one ever really asked me what I wanted as a child. It was all just expected from me, you know. Not for a minute was I allowed to do anything that didn't somehow pave my path to the throne. I was taught to fight, hold my tongue and go along with my father's decisions. He abused me, Hermione. Somewhat physically, but more so mentally. I think that we all should get the option to decide how and why we live. If it was up to me, I would live in the country far away from people. Just me, and I'd be fucking happy. For once in my life Hermione, I would be fucking happy. Why is that too much to ask?" _

_ "Do you miss home?" He asked her._

_ "Yes and no. I miss my family, but not my home. There's nothing left for me there anymore. I lost myself there, and since I came here it only got worse. The problem with us humans, I think, is that from childhood were conditioned to only believe bad things can happen to us. And when you believe bad things are going to happen, they often do," she explained briefly, "If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"_

_ He hesitated before he answered, "You."_

She led him down the winding trail and spoke only when necessary. He could feel the nervousness she radiated as they approached their destination.

When they got to a clearing Hermione tilted her head back and bellowed, "Finet."

Vibrations rocked the ground as a massive creature started to approach them. Nothing could have prepared him for what came next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh, holy fuck," Draco swore when he saw the gigantic beast before him. The blood red scales that covered its body glistened in the sunlight. It dipped its head down and peered at Draco with its green eyes.

"You're a rider?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Yes, I stumbled upon his egg almost two years ago, and raised him as my own. That's why I can fight; everything I learned was to protect me and my dragon," she explained.

"Makes sense," he replied.

"In that case, Draco this is Finet. Finet this is Draco," she introduced.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Finet," Draco said. He grinned at Hermione; how could she possibly have ever thought this was a back thing?

"Finet says hello," she informed him.

When she saw the look of confusion on his face she smiled and explained, "I can hear his thoughts, I guess. It's not like hearing it though, it's just knowing."

He approves," she said simply before she led him out of the woods.

Hermione felt better after they left, so much so.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Hermione said.

"You don't have to answer to me Hermione. You had no obligation to tell me," Draco insisted.

"Yes I fucking do Draco and you know it! We're bloody married! You practically _own_ me now. Ever since Harry handed me off at the altar, despite how hesitant he was to do so," she screamed. The pent up frustration that was the last two weeks of her life had finally caught up with her, and she just exploded.

"Hermione…" he started, but she butted in before he could get anything else out.

"I can't do anything I want anymore. I can't ride my dragon, I can see whoever I want, I can't come and go as I please. You _own_ me Draco! Stop denying it, because we both know it's true. You fucking own me," she ranted angrily.

"Hermione, please calm down. Let's talk, please. You don't owe me anything, I don't see you as my wife yet, you're just my friend. And yeah, maybe I wanted more than that but if you don't, I respect that. We could just be friends the rest of our lives if you didn't have to produce and heir," he whispered.

"I know Draco; I want more that this too. But it feels… wrong. I was considering marrying another man less than a month ago. I _want _this, you're bloody perfect alright? I just over think everything," Hermione admitted.

"Then stop thinking." And she did, because Draco's lips crashed into hers and for a moment the pain was gone. The worry was gone. Hell, her problems were gone. All she felt was the desperate lip-lock they were stuck in. He tentatively nipped at her bottom lip. Hermione moaned into the kiss and his tongue started to explore her mouth eagerly.

_Bloody hell_ she thought in a moment of clarity. When she had kissed Ron, it had never felt like this. It was never this good.

Draco was like air, if his lips disconnected from hers now all the monsters would come back into her mind and steal her sanity. She _needed_ this. When they finally broke apart she gasped for the breath he had stolen from her.

"What now?" She asked. She couldn't do the mixed feelings thing anymore. She was married to him, and he made her pain disappear with a kiss. She was falling for him hard.

"Now we can finally go and christen the bloody bed," he growled. His grey eyes were filled with lust.

"Okay," she agreed. The better part of her argued that this was wrong, but she was married to the man wasn't she? How could this possibly do any harm?

They ran back to the castle eager to retire to their quarters. This was insane, and they both knew it, but what the hell?

They stopped at the throne room to see what the commotion was.

"How long have you been bedding her, Lucius? I won't fucking ask again. I'll just leave," Narcissa threatened.

"A month," he mumbled. They hadn't noticed Hermione and Draco intruded into the throne room, and watched the whole scene unfold.

"A month? I gave up everything for you! I had a man, I had a plan, I had a fucking choice Lucius and I chose you! But you didn't ever choose me," she screamed.

"Shut it bloody woman, you're damn lucky to have me. I gave you a son, I gave you a home… you're a queen because of me, literally. Don't get you're knickers in a twist over nothing," he hollered.

"Nothing? I know you did not just say this was _nothing_ to me Lucius! You cheated on me again. One of these days I'm going to leave and never come back, once I figure out how. It's all because of you. I swear if it wasn't for Draco I would have left years ago," she roared.

"Fine! Leave then. I don't bloody care anymore. Why should I? Get out of my presence now. That's an order." Narcissa turned to leave and that's when she noticed the two of them stood there, gapping.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she huffed before she stormed out of the room.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Who asked you, you filthy little wench," Lucius snarled at her.

"Don't talk to my wife like that," Draco growled, "You will treat her with respect."

"Don't talk to me like that, I'll disown you," Lucius threatened angrily.

"Fucking go for it Father," he snarled mockingly, "Who'll take the throne instead?" This had his father stumped.

"Come Hermione," he said gently, "Let's retire early tonight, okay?" All previous plans were abandoned at this point, he just wanted to hold her tight and shield her from the evil world.

Wordlessly, they went back to their room and prepared for bed. Draco sighed as he laid on the floor while Hermione finished up in the bathroom.

She climbed into the vast bed before she turned back to him. He tried to ignore how gorgeous she looked in just her dressing gown and how much he longed to take it off of her. But then she started sobbing and he jumped to his feet worried.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked bewildered.

"No, I'm not okay. Just come here and hold me, please," she pleaded. He climbed up into the bed with her and wrapped her into his arms.

"You're okay," he shushed her; "I've got you."

And eventually, they both fell asleep, tucked safely in each other's arms.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but we're getting close to end of term and we all know what that means. Lots, and lots of studying.**

**I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter so please let me know what you think in the comments!**

**I'm also thinking of starting another story; it would be a Percy Jackson one though. Would anyone be interested?**

**Always and Forever,**

**Tumbling-into-Oblivion**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up to their door being thrown open violently.

"Oh, bloody hell," the intruder screeched before they slammed the door again. Hermione caught a flash of red hair, and it could only belong to one person.

"Who was that," Draco muttered, "I will have them put to death for waking us before the sun." Hermione normally would have laughed, but she was too preoccupied at the moment with more pressing matters.

"Ron," she said. She pulled herself from Draco's arms and flew about the room trying to get herself dressed; no easy feat without a maid.

"Please button me Draco," she pleaded. He hastily tucked his shirt in before buttoning up her dress. It was green and silver, with puffy sleeves that left her shoulders exposed. He loved to have his Gryffindor princess in Slytherin colors, especially if her ex was here for a visit.

Hermione turned to leave the room first, but Draco caught her wrist. The look in his eyes was one she had never seen before and she was wary of it.

"Just… promise you won't leave me. I know you deserve so much better, but don't leave me," he begged her. She was taken aback by his words but recovered quickly.

"I couldn't leave you anymore than I could stop breathing. Stay close to me today, please? I don't think Ron will try anything, but you never know," she said.

"I'm sure you can handle him," Draco snorted. The half-pint scrawny red head had nothing on Hermione.

"Oh, I can. But you promised to stand by me," she reminded him.

"I was only, joking Hermione. I'm not going anywhere," he promised her. Together they left their room to face the music. Everyone was gathered in the dining hall. They stood clustered together; her mother, brother, Ginny, and Ron. They were the few people that mattered to her back home.

"Mother, Harry," she squealed. They embraced her tightly and laughed; it felt like a million years since they had seen each other when it had barely been a fortnight.

"Why the visit?" she asked curious. They weren't due to meet again until Ginny and Harry wed in Gryffindor.

"We're here to save you," Ron said, "The Queen has… had a change of heart and convinced the king to allow you out of the marriage. You can come home with us."

Hermione gapped at them while Draco surged forward to take her hand. She squeezed it comfortingly since she could only image how scared he was that she would leave. She also knew of the argument that allowed for her release, since she had heard it. Narcissa didn't want them to end up the same way, but they wouldn't. Hermione was willing to bet the rest of her life on it.

She faced Draco and leaned in. He understood and met her halfway, kissing her softly. She tried to convey her thoughts into the kiss; how much she loved him, how she wouldn't leave, how Ron had nothing on him. When they pulled away she faced her dumbfounded family again.

"And if I don't want to leave?" she asked. The look on Ron's face was priceless, so much so she had to hold back a laugh.

"I guess, you could stay," her mother said. She seemed disappointed at Hermione's answer, but at the same time she was ecstatic her child had fell in love. That was a rare thing indeed in arranged marriages.

"No, no!" Ron shouted, "It's not supposed to be like this! She's supposed to come home and be with me like we planned." Ron stepped at her, but Draco jumped in front like a shield.

"Don't touch my wife, carrot top, or I will make sure it's the last thing you do," Draco threatened darkly.

"You let him talk like that," Ron said to Hermione.

"Ron," Harry warned him, but Hermione butted in.

"No, he's right," Hermione said, "I should be the one to do this." She punched him in the nose as hard as she could and prepared for a counter attack from Ron.

He swung at her sloppily and she blocked it with the back of her arm. Within seconds she had him pinned on the floor. She let him up and returned to Draco who waited for her smirking. He wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and stared Ron down. His cold glare was enough to make her shiver.

"Well, you've been taught to fight here then. I told you this place was dangerous," Ron snapped at Harry and Hermione.

"I wasn't taught to fight here, I've known how for years."

"Why do you need to know how to fight?" Ron snarled.

"It's bloody useful, as you've just proven," Draco snapped. She put a hand on his chest to hold him back. Draco looked ready to kill Ron and if he kept going on like that she would let Draco.

"Then there's the fact I'm a Rider," Hermione revealed. The four guests were in various stages of shock when she finally told them.

"Are you happy?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes, Harry, I really am," Hermione told him.

"That's good enough for me," he replied.

"You're sleeping with him?" Ron asked her. He changed the subject so randomly her mind fumbled to comprehend it.

"Ron, we're _married_. That's what married people do," she sighed.

They didn't need to know that technically sleeping was all they had done last night. Their marriage still technically hadn't been consummated. They had been interrupted by the king and queen's argument last night, and it had left them both too drained to do anything.

"You're taking the fact that your wife is a Rider well, Prince Draco," Ron sneered.

"I already knew, and it doesn't bother me a bit," Draco snapped at him.

"It doesn't matter to you that your wife it better than you? Only the best get to be Riders," Ron pointed out.

"What is it with you men and thinking that women are your inferior? It doesn't matter to me that she's a woman and a Rider. It's up to fate, not me. I'm proud to be a Rider's husband, because she's bloody amazing. You should have held her closer when you still had her, because you missed out on a hell of a woman," Draco said in defense of her.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but he had her tearing up.

"And another thing. If you loved her, and not who she was, but _her_ damn it, it wouldn't matter that she was a Rider. I'm aware she's better than me in every way, and I still don't know what I did to deserve her. But, I love her anyway. For some reason she loves me too. But, I'll tell you a thing or two about Rider's; it's not about shear strength and brute force." Draco continued.

"It's about compassion, cleverness, chivalry, and bravery. You're none of that, but Hermione _is_. There's a reason that she became a Rider. You can't even hold a candle to her you bloody coward. She deserved so much better, and maybe I'm not perfect but I'm better than you," Draco's defense of her only made her love him more.

"You've outstayed your welcome. The other three may stay, but Ron must go. I want you out of my sight," Draco spit.

"Hermione, you going to let him decide that for you," Ron asked in a last ditch effort to change her mind.

"Yes, I trust him with my life, like I should. I _love_ him Ron, more so than I ever loved you," Hermione affirmed, "No leave, before I let Draco kick your sorry ass."

She glared at him, dead serious. She was practically shaking with anger and if he gave them a reason to hurt him, she knew Draco would jump at it. And she couldn't believe it, but she would let him. The nerve Ron had right now.

"I'll remind you this only once before another slip up will land you in the dungeons. I am a Princess. You will address me as 'Princess' or 'Princess Hermione' or not at all anymore. I am royalty, and it's time you started to treat me like it," Hermione warned. Ron paled but started to leave the room.

Once Ron was gone, Hermione turned back to her family.

"Let's catch up, shall we?"

By the time they finally left the skies had darkened. They returned to their room, but were still very awake from their eventful day.

Never had Hermione imagined that Ron would still come after her, but she loved Draco for the way he defended her honor. Plus, he and Harry seemed to have given up their ridiculous rivalry, and behaved even if it was just for her sake.

When they slipped into their room Hermione went to prepare for bed, but Draco had other ideas.

"You were bad today, I think I have to punish you," Draco whispered into her ear when he pulled her close.

"Oh, yeah? What did you have in mind," she said seductively.

"This," he said before he crashed his lips into hers. She responded instantly by deepening the kiss. When he bit at her lower lip she opened her mouth and his tongue pushed its way in. She moaned into the kiss as Draco worked on undoing her dress.

She tore at his shirt, eager to remove the layers of clothing that separated them. She finally got his shirt undone and started to work on his pants. That was when he undid her dress.

It fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. Draco drank in the image of her exposed body before he started to kiss her again. He moved down her collar bone and kissed her until she was a shaking mess.

_This is wrong_ that voice in her head told her, but she brushed it off. They were married, weren't they?

She hooked her legs around his waist and he carried her to bed so they could finally christen it. And for the first time in a long time, Hermione was happy.

"Yes," she squealed as he tossed her onto the bed.

Maybe it wasn't the most ideal thing, but she was thankful for him. The way he cared and understood her like no one else did. The way he smiled at her in the morning like she was the only girl on earth, and defended her like a castle. She had been looking for this her whole life, and she finally had it.

She sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione detangled herself from Draco's arms carefully in an attempt to not wake him up. While she had to be up before the sun to be ready on time, he didn't. She wanted everything to be perfect for today.

It had been a week since her families unexpected visit/rescue mission. Hermione was quite content to stay with Draco and knew she had made the right decision; and not just because he was mind-blowing in the bedroom.

Hermione pushed that thought from her head as she slipped into the bathroom for a quick soak. At her request a maid had agreed to ready the tub just before she awoke every morning. She sighed into the scalding water letting her fear of messing today up dissipate. Draco had assured her again and again that everything would be fine, but she was still skeptical. She didn't want to screw this up.

When she finally got out of the tub she toweled off quickly and started to work on her dress. Every kingdom had a color reserved for royalty; Gryffindor was red, Hufflepuff was yellow, Ravenclaw was blue, and Slytherin was green. For today Narcissa had insisted a new dress be tailored by the finest of seamstresses. The result was a gorgeous gown; it was a Slytherin green with silver trimming. It was cut a little lower than she had ever worn so it showed off her ample cleavage. The dress hugged the upper part of her body and showed off curves she hadn't know she had before flaring off into a ballroom-style skirt.

The only thing she wasn't happy about was that Draco and she weren't supposed to see each other prior to the party starting. It was an old family tradition and like it or not Hermione was expected to follow it. But that didn't mean they couldn't talk to each other through the bathroom door.

"Draco," she called. She hoped he was awake and still in the room.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied through the door. She could hear how desperately he wanted to see her in his voice.

"I look gorgeous in my dress in case you're wondering," she teased.

"I'm sure it will look even better on the floor later," Draco groaned.

"Draco," she gasped in mock offense. He just chuckled at her knowing she would be more than up for what he was proposing.

"Are you nervous about today," he asked.

"No of course not, what could be nerve wracking about standing up in front of all four kingdom's and being named heir alongside you to the Slytherin throne," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, deep breaths," he instructed, "You're going to be fine. It's just a few members of the royal families from other kingdom's, and most of ours. Surely you've stood in front of more before."

"I think you misunderstand what my role in Gryffindor was; I was to stay silent, even though I was the brains behind my brother's success. I never appeared unless it was it smile and wave at our people. Didn't you ever wonder how I could disappear into the woods for hours at a time without anyone ever wondering where I was or why I returned with my dresses in tatters?" Hermione asked.

"I… I never thought of it that way," he murmured, "Please forgive me."

"I wasn't mad, sweetheart," she promised.

"You promise?" he asked again.

"Promise," she confirmed. For a few minutes they just sat there on either side of the door content on just being near each other. It was easy because they both knew how much the other cared and you could practically feel it.

"You better get going," she finally whispered.

"I don't want to leave you," he admitted.

"I'll be five minutes behind you. Why are we having a party before and after this again?" she asked in an attempt to prolong his stay.

"Some bloody tradition," he muttered, "I best be off."

Hermione waited until she couldn't take it anymore before she left the room herself. She practically ran to the throne room where the ceremony would take place. He had that affect on her, and it was rather scary, but it was good too. She felt she never wanted to be more than a few feet away from the man she had married.

When she finally got there she was bombarded by people and unable to find Draco. A prince from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw started to flirt with her. Apparently they had no idea that she wasn't a member of court, but rather the Princess herself, and she found it amusing.

"And you are," a flirtatious Ravenclaw asked her when he bowed to kiss her hand.

"Mine," Draco growled before her. He slipped his arm protectively around her waist before he glared at the man opposite her.

"Terribly sorry, my mistake," the man squeaked before hurrying off. Hermione busted out laughing but thanked Draco graciously for saving her.

"You look beautiful," he said softly after he gave her a quick once-over. He lingered on the low cut neck line to appreciate what she showed off.

"And you sir look incredibly handsome," she said flirtatiously.

"Why thank you," he smirked.

"Do you have a wife?" she asked him.

"Yes, and she's the fairest of them all," he said. He dipped her and leaned down to kiss her. It was intended to be a small peck on the lips but like normal they couldn't stop themselves. The kiss was heated and long.

They finally broke apart when a familiar voice yelled, "Get a room."

"Gladly," Draco smirked as he righted her again. She smacked him in the back of the head, but it was playful.

"Blaise," Hermione said.

"Milady," he replied as he gave her a kiss on the hand.

"Watch it," Draco warned Blaise with a deathly glare. Blaise busted out laughing at the idea he would even attempt to go any farther than formalities with Hermione.

"She would kick my sorry ass in a second," Blaise wheezed out.

"Don't I know it," Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled at him while she readjusted his precariously placed crown. It must have slipped out of place during their kiss.

"I see they left carrot top at home," Draco observed when the Gryffindors entered the throne room.

"Unfortunately he can't be trusted anymore," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," Draco said sheepishly.

A man grabbed her from behind at that moment. She jumped in surprise before she had the man under her arm in a headlock only seconds later. Draco had also moved to help her but as usual she had it under control.

"Harry," she squealed when she realized who it was. She pulled him into a fierce hug before she apologized.

"It was my fault," he insisted with a wave of his hand. He often forgot just how skilled in fighting his sister actually was.

Hermione waited nervously at the doors of the throne room. Narcissa and Lucius sat side by side in their respective thrones; facing them Lucius was to the left and Narcissa was to the right. Draco sat in his own throne that was smaller than his father's. Because he was a boy, he sat to the left of his father. One more throne remained, on the right of Narcissa. That would be Hermione's after she was crowned.

"Lady Hermione, wife of Prince Draco," a herald announced. She stepped into the aisle and walked down to the thrones. She stood before Lucius and tried not to let her disgust show. Draco gave her a reassuring nod when his father started talking.

"We're gathered here today to crown Hermione as heir to the throne along with my only son Draco. Though I am in good health and should rule for many more years it's important we all have heirs," Lucius paused, "My wife will now do the honor of crowning our new princess."

Narcissa stood and removed a tiara from a pillow a page held.

The tiara was silver with jewels embedded in it. Two snakes adorned with diamonds let up to the middle. The main part looked like a flower, with emeralds on either side of a large ruby. Narcissa placed it on her had gently. She fixed the curls around her new tiara before Narcissa announced, "You're a Slytherin now."

The crowd cheered loudly when it was announced. Draco joined her and she couldn't help but grin at his giddiness.

"Hello Slytherin angel," he greeted her.

"Oh just get over here and kiss me you fool," she grinned.

"Whatever you want, love," he said as he leaned in. The terms of endearment had easily slipped into their vocabulary during the past week. The crowd only cheered louder as Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him harder into the kiss. When they pulled apart she smiled at him.

"Let's go eat so I can get you back to bed," he whispered into her ear.

"Always have an ulterior motive don't you," she cooed.

Harry led Ginny out of the castle and to the carriage. He was a little shocked that his sister couldn't seem to keep her hands off of Draco for more than a few minutes. It also comforted him though, since he now was sure she was okay.

Ginny pulled him into a searing kiss against the side of the carriage and all thoughts left his mind.

"Really? Can we not get home first?" His mother asked. Harry pulled away reluctantly as they boarded the carriage.

"What did you think of Hermione being all lovey with the Prince?" His mother asked him.

"That Ron really wouldn't like it."

"Well, he needs to get over it. Hermione is way happier than she ever was with him, and safer too. Did you see how protective he is of her?" Ginny asked.

"It looks like the two of you honestly," Minerva said drily, "You can see it in their eyes, they're really in love. And he's protective of her, more so than you are of Ginny."

"I know, I thought he was going to bite that Ravenclaw's head off," Ginny laughed. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we'll see them at the wedding next month?" Harry said,

"If they're not too preoccupied with each other," Ginny sniggered.

"Well I think it's beautiful," Minerva said, "they're so in love and he would do anything for her. That's the kind of man she needed, someone to make her confident and radiant."

"And Draco needed a woman to whip him into shape," Harry added.

"Oh, I'm sure she's whipping him," Ginny suggested wagging her eyebrows.

"I do _not_ want to think about my sister that way," Harry groaned.

**Author's note: The picture for the story is what I imagine her tiara looks like; I know I'm back a describing! Thanks for your patience. Next chapter will be in Gryffindor at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hermione is going to get quite a shock, that's for sure.**

**Always and Forever,**

**Tumbling-into-oblivion**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione shook Draco forcefully and squealed, "Wake-up you fool!" He rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. He prayed Hermione would just go away, but no such luck.

"I'm not a fool," he huffed.

"Yes, you are," Hermione teased. He tried to yank the covers over his head again but Hermione stopped him.

"But, I'm your fool," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, you are," she conceded, "Now move." She managed to coax him out of bed with a gentle kiss that lingered on his lips. He groaned in protest when she pulled away, but finally started dressing when she promised him a little treat later.

"Hermione dressed in what she typically wore when flying, though it wasn't very lady like. She pulled on trousers and a shirt that she had brought with her. She expertly knotted her hair into a low bun and pinned it tightly into place. Then she covered it with a square of fabric and tucked her fly-away's in. Draco emerged from the bathroom ready to leave just moments later. His eyes lit up when he saw his wife in clothes that were leaving little to the imagination.

"Remind me why we can't just stay here today," he moaned into their searing kiss.

"Hmm I should think an angry dragon should be enough motivation," she mused. With a sigh Draco allowed her to lead him from the rooms.

They had almost made it outside undisturbed when Lucius summoned them into a nearby room. Upon closer examination Hermione decided it was the room the family normally breakfasted in.

"Sit," the King ordered sternly. Draco pulled a chair out politely for Hermione before he took his own seat. Hermione noted how tensed Draco was; he had strategically positioned himself so he could easily defend her.

"What do you want," Draco snapped impatiently. Lucius raised an eyebrow in question at his son's outburst.

"Oh. Is that how you want to play it? I should think you would be more careful when your fate is on the line," Lucius snarled.

"What do you mean," Draco questioned uneasily. He balled up his fists but didn't attack just yet.

"I mean there is likely going to be war boy, and if that's so it wouldn't be too hard to off your wife while you're away," Lucius suggested.

"Lucius, you will do no such thing," Narcissa gasped.

"Silence woman before I arranged to off you too," Lucius growled. Draco stood up stiffly to face his father but Hermione yanked him back into his chair, which he fell into ass first.

"What makes you think I won't be fighting beside Draco?" Hermione asked.

"A woman's place is in the home no on the field of battle. You can't even fight," Lucius chided.

"But, I can," she assured him.

"Regardless you are unqualified," Lucius said darkly. Something in Hermione snapped at that moment.

She stood up and vaulted over the table at Lucius before Draco could so much as protest her movement. When she connected with him the chair broke beneath him and they fell to the ground with a loud bang. Somewhere in the room Narcissa had cried out.

"Is that qualified enough for you," Hermione spat once she had Lucius pinned tightly under her. He paled when she pushed her forearm against his neck to restrict the airway beneath his skin.

"Yes," he gasped. Satisfied, Hermione stood again and returned to Draco's side. Lucius rubbed his neck where she had dug her hand into the soft flesh.

"We'll be going now," Hermione told the frightened couple before she walked a stunned Draco out of the room. He seemed to regain his senses when they were halfway down the hall.

"What the hell was that," he screeched as he slammed her into the nearby wall. He fumed over the spectacle Hermione had just put on.

"I stood up for myself," Hermione replied carefully as she struggled out of his grip.

"Don't you walk away from me! We're not done here," he yelled as he hurried after her.

"Talk to me in a civilized manor, will you?" Hermione asked.

"Civilized, you're the one that just risked your neck to prove a point!" He hollered.

"What does it matter to you?" She asked as she remained intentionally calm.

"It matters that you could have died. He could kill you now! I can't always protect you," Draco screamed at her viciously.

"I can protect myself Draco," Hermione insisted.

"That's my job," he protested.

"No it's not," she screeched, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't treat me like property."

"I'm not, you're my wife though," he pointed out.

"I could always just leave you know," Hermione was yelling too now, "I could hop on Finit and never come back."

"That would be considered an act of war."

"Only if you made it one," she pointed out to him.

"Hermione," he sighed, "When are you going to stop this pointless rebelling?"

"This is NOT a rebellion anymore! It's my fucking life Draco!"

"Yeah, and I'm the lucky bloke stuck with you for the rest of it."

"You're lucky to have me," she insisted. They both had started to calm down now. Hermione winced when she thought about all the things she had threatened that she hadn't even meant.

"Yes, I am," he smirked. He leaned in and kissed her softly in a weak attempt to take back all he had said.

"That was a nice way to tell me to shut-up," she commented.

"I'm always nice," he scoffed.

"Sure you are," she laughed before she smacked him playfully in the head.

"Does this mean you'll stay in today?" he asked hopefully.

"If you insist." He just chuckled and picked her up bridal style.

"Where to, milady," he asked.

"Hmm I should rather fancy a trip to the library," Hermione said.

"The library," Draco groaned.

"No, I was kidding. To the bedroom," Hermione laughed. Draco ran the whole way there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione shifted nervously in the carriage as it bounced on the rough cobblestone along Slytherin's boarder. Draco gave her hand a comforting squeeze when the Gryffindor Castle came into view along the horizon.

"You okay? You look a little queasy," Draco asked with worry lines in his eyes.

"Fine," she waved him off, even though she wasn't. Right now all she could focus on was not throwing up all over him each time the carriage lurched.

When they finally stopped Hermione pushed herself ahead of Draco and tumbled ungraciously out of the carriage. She fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Hermione!" A familiar voice shrieked before they moved to her aid. Strong arms pulled her up; they just happened to be attached to the last person she wanted to see.

"You couldn't help your wife out of the bloody carriage? A real gentleman," Ron sneered. Draco reached out for Hermione and she fell gratefully into his open arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch what's mine," Draco growled.

"Ron, don't," Hermione warned. Ron huffed but fled the scene angrily.

"Let's get you to your room," Draco said, "I still don't think you're well." Hermione gave him directions to her old room and allowed him to carry her there.

Anyone they passed threw them wild looks but didn't question them. Draco locked the door behind them as he carried her into the room bridal style.

Hermione dashed to the bathroom as soon as he put her down and knelt in front of the toilet. She wretched up the feeble breakfast she had taken that morning. To her surprise Draco had followed her in and knelt down behind her. He tied her hair back tightly before he started to rub circles into her back and whispered soft words into her ear. When she was sure that she had thrown up all that was in her stomach she stood.

"Hermione sweetie, are you pregnant?" Draco asked carefully.

Hermione pondered the question since she hadn't really considered it before. She certainly had the symptoms of pregnancy for weeks now but it wasn't until she had thrown up that it had started to make since. When had her last bleeding been?

"I… I haven't bled since we've been married," Hermione admitted. Honestly she had never thought anything of it before.

Draco just nodded, "Okay then. So it looks like we're having a baby. How do you feel about that honey?"

"I've always wanted children. How do you feel about it though?"

"I couldn't be having a child with a better woman," he said before he twirled her around. Hermione laughed as he insisted she lay down while he summoned a healer.

"Honestly Draco," she tried to protest.

"I'm not having any of that today. Lay your sorry ass down on that bed right now woman," Draco ordered jokingly. Hermione sighed but she laid down on the bed since she wasn't really in any position to protest.

"The healer's here," Draco announced, "And I think you know her." Hermione sat up curious as to who was now in her chambers.

"Ginny," Hermione sputtered. She remembered how graciously Ginny had behaved towards her after the marriage and smiled. Then her smile faltered.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're getting married to Harry tomorrow! Since when are you a healer?" Hermione questioned all at once.

"Yes I am. I needed something to do in my spare time since you've been gone. I've been a registered healer for a month now," Ginny answered.

"Good for you, it's really good to see you again," Hermione said.

"It is. Well met, Hermione," Ginny smiled.

"Well met."

"Now what is the problem," Ginny asked her gently.

"I think I'm pregnant," Hermione told her.

"How long since you last bleeding?" Ginny asked when she started to make notes on a spare bit of parchment.

"Almost 10 weeks," Hermione winced.

"You're going to be fine," Ginny assured her as she started to do a test.

OoOoOoO

Hermione clutched Draco's hand too tightly as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. After Ginny had confirmed her pregnancy there came the problem of announcing it.

"I don't want it to be fussed about," Hermione had told Draco. He had just chuckled and replied, "You're the crown princess of Slytherin and pregnant with our heir. Of course it will be fussed of."

While it was true it hadn't reassured Hermione; she didn't want to ruin her brother's wedding with untimely news like this. They hurried along the vast hallway since they were already late.

Hermione pushed open the Hall's doors and stepped in. All eyes were on her and Draco since they were quite late and Hermione was rather disheveled. Someone in the room catcalled at her as she tried to escape the prying eyes and buried her face in Draco's arm.

"Well, do you have a reasonable excused or were the two of you just a little… preoccupied in the bedroom," Queen Minerva mused. Several people in the room laughed now and Hermione was painted a deep red.

"I assure you we have a good reason. Ginny was with us for a good portion of our absence," Draco said. Harry had perked up at the mention of his fiancé who sat next to him. She gave Hermione a reassuring smile and a gentle nod.

"I was in need of Ginny's healing services… because I'm pregnant," Hermione informed the crowd boldly. She waited their reactions as calmly as she could muster.

"Honey, that's great," The Queen smiled. And Hermione smiled back.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiatus

Hello dear readers,

I am, as many of you know, a student athlete. And along with school which has been keeping me very busy I also have softball.

I got a concussion on Tuesday which means no writing for a week probably. Just typing this is giving me a massive headache.

Thanks for your support!

~Tumbling-into-oblivion


End file.
